kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder
, , and magic are offensive spells used by Sora, Donald, and other characters and enemies associated with the element of lightning. Although named "Thunder", lightning is actually used, not thunder itself. Uses ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Thunder is used much differently than its other incarnations. The user casts a ring of lightning around them, and any enemies inside the ring are struck by lightning. However with advanced Thunder spells such as Thundara and Thundaga, the ring grows larger and the effect of the jolt on the enemy's HP grows stronger. It is available to all three characters. Another spell exclusive to Aqua and similar to Thunder is called Thundaga Shot, which causes a ball of revolving Thunder energy to hover across the battle area and hit an enemy, causing a ring of thunder to appear around the target. This spell is basically Thundaga with an aiming addition. Kingdom Hearts Thunder was the first magic ability seen, where it was used by Donald to awaken a sleeping Goofy. In ''Kingdom Hearts, Thunder was a more powerful and also more costly spell than Fire or Blizzard, summoning a barrage of lightning bolts from above to strike the surrounding enemies at the cost of 1 MP bar. Characters who cast Thunder magic in Kingdom Hearts: *Sora *Donald *Jack Skellington *Ariel *Genie ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Thunder appears as a magic card that can be used in the following sleights: * Thundara * Thundaga * Thunder Raid Keyblades are sometimes given elemental properties in this game. Thunder-elemental keyblades appearing in this game are as follows: * Spellbinder * Photon Debugger ''Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, Thunder is approximately equal to the other base elemental spells Fire and Blizzard in power. Thunder has decreased in power in Kingdom Hearts II, as opposed to Fire and Blizzard, which have increased in power from their incarnations in Kingdom Hearts. The spell summons a single lightning bolt to strike an enemy and an area-of-effect that is expanded with each upgrade. A new ability, Thunder Boost, appearing in Kingdom Hearts II increases the amount of damage caused by lightning-elemental spells. Although it may be learned by leveling up, it is also a passive ability acquired when equipping the Photon Debugger keyblade. Characters who cast Thunder magic in Kingdom Hearts II: * Sora * Donald * Jack Skellington * Tron ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Thunder sends out a straight line of lightning before the caster. Thundara resembles Thunder magic as it appears in Kingdom Hearts, in which lightning strikes randomly around the caster for a brief period of time. Thundaga invokes a single, enormous bolt of lightning to strike the target. ''Kingdom Hearts coded In ''Kingdom Hearts coded, the Thunder license may be used from the Hero's License. ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded In ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, Thunder summons multiple lightning bolts to hit the surrounding area. *'Thunder': It costs 12% of memory and has 10 seconds of reload time. *'Thundara': It costs 15% of memory and has 12 seconds of reload time. Learning Thunder ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Thunder, Thundara and Thundaga can be gained from various chests within the game. The spells can also be made using Command Meld. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Thunder: Learned after completing Phil's barrel challenge. Power = (Max MPx2)+14. Thundara: Upgraded after defeating the giant Ursula. Power = (Max MPx2)+18. Thundaga: Upgraded after defeating Cerberus in the Hades Cup. Power = (Max MPx2)+22. *Note: Though the Olympus Coliseum tournaments are not needed to go through the storyline, a second-tier spell may not be acquired before the first-tier. When acquiring any sort of Magic for the first time, the player receives the first-tier spell in lieu of the upgrade that would normally be acquired. Because Olympus Coliseum and Atlantica can both be skipped in Kingdom Hearts, Thunder is one of three spells that can be missed entirely in-game, the others being Stop and Gravity. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Thunder: A Magic Card obtained after defeating Larxene for the first time. Thundara: Stock two Thunder Cards. Thundaga: Stock three Thunder Cards. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Thunder: Granted after completing Mission 36 in the Olympus Coliseum. Thundara: Granted after completing Mission 56 in Twilight Town. Thundaga: Granted after completing Mission 69 in Wonderland. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Thunder: Defeat the Hydra (Olympus Coliseum). Thundara: Upgraded after the defeat of Storm Rider (Land of Dragons). Thundaga: Upgraded after the defeat of Groundshaker (Pride Lands). ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' *'Thunder License': A gift in a Moogle Shop in Olympus Coliseum. *'Thundaga License': Defeat Data Cloud in Olympus Coliseum. Recipe ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Thunder can be synthesized for 1400 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Thunder Recipe *2 Lightning Shard Thundara can be synthesized for 1400 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Thundara Recipe *1 Thunder *2 Lightning Gem Thundaga can be synthesized for 2000 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Thundaga Recipe *1 Thundara *2 Lightning Crystal ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Thundara is a Basic-class Magic Command that can be melded through three different recipes, listed in the Magic Recipe. *The first recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, and is a recipe. **Thunder (LV2) + Stun Edge (LV2) *The second recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, and is a recipe. **Thunder (LV2) + Thunder (LV2) *The third recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, and is a recipe. **Zero Gravity (LV2) + Magnet (LV2) Thundaga is an Advanced-class Magic Command that can be melded through three different recipes, listed in the Mega Magic Recipe. *The first recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, and is a recipe that has a 5% chance of transforming into Lightning Ray. **Thunder (LV3) + Thundara (LV3) *The second recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, and is a recipe that has a 5% chance of transforming into Lightning Ray. **Thundara (LV3) + Binding Strike (LV3) *The third recipe can be melded by Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, and is a recipe that has a 5% chance of transforming into Lightning Ray. **Thundara (LV3) + Thundara (LV3) ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' Thundara *Thunder Edge + Fire *Spark Dash + Round Blitz *Thunder + Thunder Edge *Thunder + Fire *Thunder + Cure *Thunder + Slow *Cure + Thunder Edge *Slow + Thunder Edge *Stop + Thunder Edge Thundaga *Thunder Edge + Aero Raid *Thunder Edge + Wind Sweep *Thundara + Spark Storm *Confuse + Spark Storm *Esuna + Spark Storm Drop ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' *Yellow Mustard: 25% (Thundara), 5% (Thundaga) Melded Commands Thunder is used to meld the following commands: *Aerora *Tornado *Cura *Magnera *Stun Edge *Ars Solum *Thundara *Thundaga *Lightning Ray *Zero Gravira *Warp Thundara is used to meld the following commands: *Thundaga *Lightning Ray *Thunder Surge *Ars Solum *Munny Magnet *Stun Edge *Zero Graviga *Warp Thundaga is used to meld the following commands: *Stun Block *Thunder Roll *Spark Raid *Thundaga Shot *Meteor Shower Enemies capable of casting Thunder Magic Heartless *Yellow Opera *Invisible *Devastator *Reckless *Bookmaster *Wizard *Storm Rider *Groundshaker *Blitz Spear *Orcus *Infernal Engine Somebodies *Ursula *Maleficent *Vanitas *Master Xehanort *Jafar *Genie Jafar Nobodies *Larxene Unversed *Yellow Mustard *Triple Wrecker *Trinity Armor Other usage Synthesis materials *In Kingdom Hearts, the synthesis materials with the power of thunder were called Thunder materials. *In Kingdom Hearts II, the synthesis materials with the power of thunder were called Lightning materials. Gummi Blocks *In Kingdom Hearts, the Thunder terms are used to mark the ranks of the Weapon Gummi Blocks. *In Kingdom Hearts II, Thunder are used to mark the ranks of the laser-like Lock-On Gummi Blocks. Armor and accessories There are pieces of accessories in Kingdom Hearts and pieces of armor that have attributes that can increase defense against Thunder or increase damage done by Thunder. *''Kingdom Hearts: Thunder Ring, Thundara Ring, Thundaga Ring, Element Ring, Three Stars, Holy Circlet, and Ribbon. *Kingdom Hearts Final Mix: Thundagun Wrist, Ramuh Belt and Royal Crown *Kingdom Hearts II: Abas Chain, Aegis Chain, Acrisius, Acrisius+, Cosmic Chain, Thunder Trinket, Thundara Trinket, Thundaga Trinket, Thundagun Trinket, Gaia Belt, Petit Ribbon and Ribbon *Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'': Shock Charm and Highest Ribbon fr:Foudre Category:Kingdom Hearts magic Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories magic Category:Kingdom Hearts II magic Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days magic Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep magic Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded magic